Call Me When You're Sober
by ishiptoomanyships
Summary: What happens when a drunk Quinn and a tipsy Santana go into the basement alone together?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first story on here and I kind of just wrote, so I don't know if it's any good. So review and let me know what you think! p.s. I know it's really short i'm sorry!**

* * *

After one of the typical football jock's trash parties, Quinn ended up drunk out of her mind while Santana was only tipsy. They went to the basement together in an effort to escape all the drunk teenage idiots at the party. They sat on the couch without talking for awhile, the music from the party's beat echoing through the basement. Quinn suddenly turn to Santana and asks "so San, you like anyone from school?" Santana feels butterflies in her stomach from the new nickname then replies "well, not really. All the guys at Mckinley are idiots. You?" Quinn then stares at santana for awhile before saying "How do you feel about me?" Santana looks at her intently then looks down and says "well.. I don't know Q, I just.." Quinn lifts up Santana chin, looks her in the eye and then lunges forward, crashing their lips together. Santana revels in the feeling of Quinns lips against hers. After a little bit Santana pulls Quinn off of her and says "Q, I don't think we should be doing this." "why?" she asks, "because Q, you're drunk. you would never do this if you were sober." Quinn smirks and replies "How do you know?"

* * *

**Well, that's it! If you want me to continue with this story let me know! I can have some new stuff up in no time! (and it will be better I promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well you guys asked for more so here it is! I wrote this chapter in class so if there's any mistakes i'm sorry haha**

* * *

***the next morning***

Quinn wakes up with a huge hangover and unaware of her surroundings, then she looks over and sees Santana asleep on the couch. "She's so beautiful" Quinn thought. When she snapped out of it and looked back at Santana she was starting to wake up, "Hey" "Hey San" she replied "how's the hangover?" Santana asks, "God awful, I knew I shouldn't have come to the party, I always end up drinking too much." Santana looks at Quinn for a moment before asking "Do you remember what happened last night?" "I have no idea. Last thing I remember I was with puck upstairs playing beer pong, and winning might I add." Santana feels heartbroken. She really wished that Quinn would remember. "Okay" Santana says quietly, "I'm gonna go home Q, I'll see you at glee Monday." "Wait!" Quinn says "what's wrong San? Did I do something bad last night?" "No Q, its fine. I just want to go home." Santana then gets up and leaves. Leaving Quinn on the couch watching her with sad eyes as she goes.

Santana gets home and immediately goes up to her room, not even bothering to respond to her moms greeting. She lays on her bed thinking about the kiss she shared with Quinn the night before. "Why did she have to do that?" She thinks, now she's left an emotional mess thinking of what could be with Quinn. The funny thing is that she had always admired Quinn, but she never thought she actually liked her. Now that's all she can seem to think about. Quinn.

* * *

**So, there you have it. i'm going to continue with this story but I don't think its gonna be too long. I'll also try to make the chapters longer haha. anyways i'm going on vacation tomorrow so i'm not sure what the schedule for postings will be like but i will definitely be writing so ill post as much as I can! Review and let me know what you think/ what you would like to see in this story!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Quinn gathers her things and leaves the jocks house shortly after Santana. She goes home and tries to think about the events that happened the night before. It seemed like Santana was mad, or sad about something and she really wanted to know what. After about an hour of just sitting there she finally gave up. "I can't remember anything!" She thought. She called Santana, hoping that she would be willing to tell her what she must've done the night before. The phone rang three times before Santana had the nerve to answer it, "Hey Q." "Hey San, can you come over? I want to talk" Santana began to get worried about what Quinn wanted to talk to her about. Moments passed and Quinn spoke up again, "um San, you there?" "Yeah uh, sorry Q I'll be there in 10."

*At Quinn's house*

Santana arrived right when she said she would and Quinn went to go open the door. They shared an awkward hi then went up to Quinn's room. "So.. What did you want to talk about?" Santana asked, "This morning you seemed really upset, and I've been trying to figure out why ever since you left but I can't remember. I just wanted to know if you could fill in all my blanks from last night." Quinn replied, "Um... I don't know Q. I don't want what happened last night to ruin our friendship, I really care about you." "Just tell me San, please. I promise nothing will change between us." That's just it, Santana thought, she wanted everything to change between them. Santana thought about for awhile and then decided it would be best if Quinn knew the truth. " You kissed me." She said, " we kissed for awhile before I pushed you off of me because I didn't want to take advantage of you. Plus you were really drunk so I just thought it was an impulse or something." Quinn looks shocked as Santana speaks but is quick to respond. "I don't think it was a drunken mistake Santana, I've been wanting to kiss you for a really long time."

* * *

**So I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do any POV in this story, or if its alright just like this, so review and let me know! Also, do you want to see any more characters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had a lot of time to write lately so, here's another chapter! **

* * *

Santana looks at Quinn in awe. Did she really mean that? For a moment she thought that it could happen, but then she started thinking about perfect little catholic straight girl Quinn Fabray, and everything in her brain went crazy. " Quinn, I don't think you mean that. Maybe you're just confused." "No Santana, I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy. I really like you." Santana got butterflies as she heard Quinn say that, but she couldn't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong. "I don't want to just be an experiment Quinn. I really like you too but I just don't want to get hurt." "You won't be San, you mean so much to me. I would never do anything to hurt you." Quinn said, "what about your parents Q? What will they think?" Santana worriedly said, "I don't care Santana, I want to be with you." They shared intense eye contact for a moment until Quinn slowly moved forward, capturing Santana's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. "Q..." Santana mumbled "Don't overthink this Santana." Quinn said as she leaned in for another kiss, this time she pushed Santana down on her bed and got on top of her, kissing her passionately. Santana reveled in how soft Quinn's lips were, she had imagined this moment in her head so many times but none of it even came close to the real thing. She still couldn't believe that Quinn wanted to be with her.

* * *

Santana and Quinn stayed together for the rest of the afternoon. They just stayed in Quinn's bed cuddling, and just getting to know each other so much better. Quinn looked at Santana with a goofy smile and when Santana caught her staring she asked, "what?" Quinn laughed, "nothing San, you're just so beautiful." Santana blushed, she still couldn't believe how much everything had changed in one day. "You're adorable" Santana said, Quinn looked into her eyes and leaned in to give her a soft peck. "Stay the night" she said, Santana was caught off guard and started getting really panicky, they had just started dating so she didn't know where Quinn was going with this. Quinn noticed the panicked look on Santana's face before saying, "I don't mean like that San" she laughed, " I just want to hold you. I want to wake up to your body wrapped in my arms in the morning." Santana smiled and kissed Quinn "of course Q, I'd love that."

Quinn fell asleep first, firmly holding Santana in her arms. Santana couldn't help but think about how right it felt to be in Quinn's arms. She had never felt this way about anybody else before. She watched how peaceful Quinn looked in her sleep, then lightly pecked her lips and went to bed.

* * *

**Okay so I have a couple more chapters already written, but I'm going into another country tomorrow for vacation so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, I'll try my best to stay on top it it! Reviews always make my day, so leave me one and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so its been forever since I uploaded a new chapter, I'm sorry! I kind of didn't really know how to continue this story so just let me know what you think!**

* * *

Quinn woke up first and smiled at the feeling of waking up in Santana's arms. She turned around and thought that Santana looked adorable when she slept. She felt the Latina start to stir and looked up into her eyes,

"Good morning baby" she smiled,

"Hey babe" Quinn smiled and leaned in to peck the Latina

"This still feels so surreal." Santana whispered, Quinn laughed at how adorable the brunette was in the morning.

"Its real babe, now go get ready we're going to be late to school." Santana groaned but got up anyway.

Once they got to school they headed in separate directions, although they didn't want to separate, they didn't have any classes together until glee at the end of the day. After three classes Santana couldn't help it anymore, she pulled out her phone and texted Quinn.

**San**: I miss you. Meet me in the storage closet? (;

**Q**: I'll be right there babe.

Santana got excited and as soon as her teacher said she could "go to the bathroom" she booked it to the closet. She opened the door to pure darkness, as she looked for the light she felt someone push her into the door. She felt familiar lips slam into her own in a rushed kissed. Santana felt a sense of pride at knowing that she could make Quinn crave her like this. She kissed back just as hungrily until air became a necessity and they were forced to break away.

"Well hello to you to" Santana said with a smirk, Quinn just glared at her and went back in for another kiss. Santana loved the feeling of Quinn's soft lips gliding against her own, she swiped her tongue on the blondes lower lip asking for entrance, when Quinn opened her mouth Santana immediately shoved her tongue in, exploring her mouth. Quinn moaned at the sensation and pulled Santana closer. When they finally broke apart they just smiled.

"We should get back to class" Quinn said, The Latina sighed and nodded

"See you in Glee, Q."

* * *

**Should I continue this story or not? bc I don't really know where i'm going with it.. Review please!**


End file.
